This invention relates generally to an adaptive seating device (hereinafter called "chair") such as for a patient undergoing a modified barium swallowing fluoroscopic imaging study, and in particular to the construction of the chair which is used to properly position the patient during the. study to optimize the study results. This invention represents a modification and improvement of the chair described in copending application Ser. No. 586,625 filed Sep. 30, 1990.
In the fields of medicine and speech pathology it is sometimes necessary to evaluate and treat persons with dysphagia, a swallowing disorder which interferes with ingestion of food and liquids. Patients can include the neurologically impaired (CVA, ALS, cerebral palsy, myasthenia gravis), orthopedically impaired (Kyphosis, arthritis), cognitively impaired (closed head injury, dementia), and head and neck cancer patients. Typically, the action of the patient's oral cavity, pharynx and esophagus is observed by means of a fluoroscope while the patient swallows a liquid, paste or masticated material, containing barium.
To optimize the result of the study, it is necessary to place the patient in proper position while the radiologic procedure is carried out. In a modified barium swallow study (as contrasted with a simple barium swallow study) the patient must be upright during the study, that is, in a normal physiological position naturally assumed during normal eating and drinking. Patients with the above disorders can exhibit concomitant movement alterations, e.g. paralysis, thereby necessitating seating and positioning adaptations during the study to assure that the patient is placed in a proper position and can remain comfortably and safely in that position. Prior art imaging tables and radiologic equipment do not always accommodate the special positioning needs of some patients.
In the above noted copending application a chair was disclosed in which the seat is supported on the caddy support by means of rotatable members, such as rollers, which are rotatably mounted on the support caddy and engage the underside of a convexly curved portion or member affixed to the underside of the seat. These rollers enable the seat to be tiltably moved fore and aft or positioned to a plurality of tilt positions relative to the support caddy. A flexible metal cable which has its ends secured to the support caddy through a helical tension spring and a turn-buckle releasably secures the seat to the support caddy. The cable is reeved around a pulley which is mounted on the underside of the seat. Releasable locking pins are provided to lock the seat in a desired tilt position to which it has been moved. The present invention represents an improvement over the chair shown in said application.